The Perfect Life, Shattered
by JBluverr
Summary: Gabriella's life was perfect. Until it slipped away from her. Now it's crumbling right infront of her. R&R This is my first fanfic.Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect life, Shattered**

**Written By: Hsmluver29**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

_This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy_

Gabriella Montez woke up to her brightly lit room. She was in a wonderful mood, but little did she know her life was about to crumble right in front of her. Gabi came downstairs wearing a light blue collared shirt with black jeans. She paired her outfit off with a black one inch heel. Gabriella Marie Montez was a normal-freaky math girl. Who had the greatest mother that anyone could ever have, a bunch of friends that always had her back and lastly the love of her life _Troy Bolton_. They had gotten together after the Triple Threat Day win. As she entered the lightly lit kitchen, she noticed that her mother seemed to be pre-occupied. So as noticed this expression upon her mother's face she asked the reasonable question "What's wrong?"

"Gabi I'm sorry" she told me before saying the rest of her sentence."

"I know that I promised you we wouldn't move, but my ccc…o...mm...p...anny transferred me once again" my mother told me devastatingly.

Looking at Gabriella's expression you could see she was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Gabi ran out of her kitchen grabbing her bag along with her slamming the front door behind her. Before her mother could run after her, Gabi was already half way down the street. Now running towards East High.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella was at her locker. Gathering her books for her first class. Suddenly, from the tip of her eye she could clearly see Taylor turn the corner, towards Gabriella. As quick as Gabi could, she ran off trying to lose Taylor. Gabi knew that she couldn't ignore her friends especially not her boyfriend for the whole day. But she couldn't imagine telling her friends that she had to move half way across the continent to New York for her mother's sake. Just thinking about it sent a wave of tears to Gabi's eyes.

She finally settled down in life and found true friends. That didn't judge her for her freaky math girl label. They knew her better then just that aspect of her. Gabi also found her one true love in life. Suddenly, Gabi found herself crying unstoppably. With a few people staring at her awkwardly. Gabi was caught off guard when suddenly the bell rang. She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes and held in her sniffles in. As she ran to her first class.

It had gone pretty well having the fact that Troy was in that class. She had run out of the class so that no one would be able to talk to her. It was now lunch and Gabriella had managed to avoid her friends. Once or twice she had a sudden encounter with _Troy_. But she was able to get away from him. As Gabriella walked down the empty halls of East High sobbing softly. Remembering all the good times she had. Cherishing, each memory that came to her with every step she took. Suddenly, Gabriella felt a presence right behind her. She swiftly turned around and saw those bright crystal blue eyes staring down into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Gabriella softly whispered under her breath. _Troy._

Gabriella abruptly felt a wave of emotion deep in the pit of her stomach. And began to sob very heavily. She briskly ran into Troy's protective arms. Troy gripped Gabriella tightly to his chest. Letting her wet tears fall onto his light blue shirt. Not caring that her tears stained his light shirt. Rubbing Gabriella's back to sooth her cries. After a couple of minutes. He took a hold of Gabriella's hand squeezed it tight catching her attention to follow his move. Troy led Gabriella to the Twinkle Town Theatre that was vacant because the lunch bell had rang signaling for early practice to take a break. So Troy seated Gabi onto the stage still sobbing. He slowly wiped away Gabriella's tears with the pad of his thumb. And began to talk quietly

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please Review! Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Life, Shattered**

**Written By: Hsmluver29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!_

In a calming voice Troy asked "what's wrong?"

Gabriella didn't respond. But Troy still continued speaking. "Gabi you've been trying to avoid me for the whole day. Taylor even noticed that you've been avoiding me and her."

Were both worried about you. "What's going on?"

Gabriella still didn't say a word, leaving the theatre in silence. In Gabriella's mind she knew that she should tell him. But she loved him to much to let him go. Unexpectedly she jumped off the stage. With her eyes closed. But that didn't matter she knew the school like her own home. She could hear the running footsteps of Troy running after her.

Now Gabriella was running towards the entrance of East High. Running rapidly down the solid cement stairs. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the road to open her eyes. And wipe away the tears that were blinding her vision. Out of nowhere a careless on coming car hit Gabriella. And she immediately plunged onto the concrete ground.

Gabriella woke up to blinding lights and four white walls. She felt sore and in multiple places she felt an unbearable pain. She took her two stiff hands and wiped her eyes. She could see that she was definitely not in her bedroom. She also noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown. Once she noticed what she was wearing. She saw that she was hooked up to a bunch of monitors and she even had an IV. She continued to look around the white walled room. She spotted a bunch of beautiful red, yellow and pink roses. She could see about a million cards that read **"Get Well Soon"** on the front of each colourful card. She saw the same thing written on a bunch of brightly coloured balloons.

In the Hospital Waiting Room

"Poor Gabi" Taylor said as she held her head in her hands with tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright Tay you couldn't have stopped her from running" Chad said softly picking his arm up to sooth Taylor's back.

"Your right Chad I should've been there" Taylor demanded.

"Look Taylor we all should've been there but were supporting Gabriella right now" Kelsi said quietly as the rest of the gang nodded along.

Everyone of Gabriella's best friend's we're there: Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke. All grieving to the fact that Gabriella had suffered a great deal of pain and was now in a coma. But all of the people were also terribly worried about Troy. He hadn't gone home since the day Gabriella arrived in the hospital and everyday he would wait upon her side hoping she would wake up.

**Gabriella POV**

But something caught her attention that surprised her for a second. But the next second a smile crept onto her face. On her right there was a chair right next to her bed. And in that chair was Troy softly sound asleep. She looked at him and suddenly remembered that she was running out of the East High entrance. When she stopped onto the road to wipe away the blinding tears. Gabriella felt a wave of pain in her and began to squirm a little. Causing Troy to wake up.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Next Chapter will be** **updated soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Life, Shattered**

**Written By: Hsmluver29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy!_

When he saw Gabriella awake, he felt overjoyed.

In a groggily voice Gabriella gave a small smile and said "Hi Troy."

He looked into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes and caressed her cheek softly and responded "Hey Gabi."

Still unaware of where she was she asked Troy "What happened and were am I?" Troy immediately took Gabi's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Remember when you and I were talking in the theatre" he asked. She nodded slowly without saying a word and he continued. But in her mind she already knew what was going to come out of Troy's mouth.

"Remember how you just ran off so suddenly…… well you ran onto the road and an on coming car hit you. So the paramedics rushed right you over to the hospital immediately, after the accident. The doctors said that you had fallen into a coma and that it would take you awhile to wake up."

From Gabriella's expression on her face you could tell that she was in pure shock.

Troy continued speaking "But now you've woken up 4 weeks after the accident."

A tear shed from Troy's eyes. I thought I would never look into your chocolate brown eyes again" he said stroking Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella softly brushed away the wet tear. And looked into Troy's eyes and was about to speak when suddenly Troy leaned in to kiss her. After a couple of seconds they broke apart. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and said "But now I know that I shouldn't have doubted."

He leaned in once more and kissed her lips lightly. He whispered softly into Gabriella's ear "I love you." Gabriella weakly replied "I love you too." And right after that she fell asleep.

While Gabi was sleeping Troy informed a nurse that Gabi had woken up from the a coma. And was now peacefully sleeping. Two hours later Gabi woke up. Troy was sitting next to her bedside.

"Hey you're awake" Troy said cheerfully. Gabi just nodded and gave a small grin.

"She looked at him and said "Troy…. You don't have to stay with me you can always go home and rest. "Troy had shock written all over his face.

He looked at Gabi and answered, "Gabriella I would never leave your side, I would walk over water for you, and I would bring down the moon and the stars for you. What makes you think I would just walk out on you at a time like this? Gabriella Marie Montez I love you with all my heart and my heart will never love another person. You were the key to my heart and you unlocked it."

In the Hospital Waiting Room

A nurse had informed the gang that Gabriella had finally awoken from the a coma. The gang exchange hugs and tears because of the joyful moment. The nurse also allowed 2 guests only at one time, to visit. Taylor and Chad were the first to go and check to see how Gabi was doing.

**Gabriella POV**

Gabriella sat up from her bed. Immediately tears came flooding down her cheeks. Troy softly wiped the wet tears that fell down Gabi's cheeks. Troy leaned in slowly to kiss Gabi. They kissed passionately until the two of them noticed people standing in the doorway. One person making gagging sounds and the other person rolling their eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Next Chapter will be** **updated soon!**


End file.
